The Last Game They Played
by FlamelsCross98
Summary: Fuhrer Bradley decides to host a joint Hunger Games with Panem, with the promise that it will be the most interesting game in history. But in this game, where only one can survive, how will the Elrics fare when they refuse to kill?
1. The Hunger Games

**Title: The Last Game They Played.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Hunger Games. If I did I'm pretty sure I would be rich and famous, which sadly I'm not.**

**Summary: Fuhrer Bradley decides to host a joint Hunger Games with Panem, with the promise that it will be the most interesting game in history. But in this game, where only one can survive, how will the Elrics fare when they refuse to kill? Being in the arena is, after all, very different from being abandoned on a desert island, they'll need all their experience and courage to make it out of this deadly place alive.**

**A/N: Al has a body. Kinda like an alternate ending for the first series (though the homunculi die in the style of Brotherhood for simplicity's sake)**

**Warning: Character Death (Sorry it's needed!), probably some swearing**

**Rated T (for hopefully obvious reasons.)**

**Author: SuperSpecialAwesome**

Chapter One – The Hunger Games

The sky was dark and foreboding as a cold wind whipped through Central threatening to topple over a few small produce stands. The clouds shifted in the gloomy sky, ready to let water rain down on the area. The tension that filled the air was almost tangible as a crowd gathered despite the weather outside Central HQ, others who weren't so brave as to challenge the weather assembled around their TVs, ready for the Fuhrer's announcement. The atmosphere in Colonel Roy Mustang's office was just as tense as that outside as he and his subordinates, including the Elric brothers, gathered around a small TV waiting to hear what the Fuhrer had to say.

Everything grew still as the Fuhrer King Bradley walked out onto a stage. Bradley looked at a man off to the side who nodded, signalling that this was indeed being broadcasted live throughout the country. A smile spread on Bradley's face as he turned his attention back to the crowd, and cameras.

"I'm proud to announce that we will be hosting the next Hunger Games in our prestigious country, many of you are probably wondering what the Hunger Games are. Let me enlighten you. The Hunger Games is a competition where 24 tributes are chosen, half that number female, the other half male. This year though half will be Amestrian, half of which will then be from each sex, the other half of the 24 will be from the home land of these games. A far off country called Panem. The tributes are children from the age of 12 to 18 and they will be sent into an arena to determine the strongest." He said with a smile.

In Mustang's office there was a snort sound and all eyes locked on Edward. Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Fullmetal?" he said.

Ed stood up straight from where he was leant against the wall. "It's just this 'to determine the strongest' stuff, it sounds more like they're going to be using the kids to get a message across to the parents. I doubt they plan on more than one child making it out alive, and even then I doubt they plan on them being from this country." Edward said.

Someone clapped from the doorway. Everyone's attention shifted from Ed to the door, Edward spinning on his heels to face the person clapping.

"Very perceptive, kid, then again they don't call you a child prodigy for nothing." The person said, moving to lean against the doorframe.

Mustang and Ed's eyes narrowed, their hands moving into a ready position to use alchemy, Hawkeye's hand moved to her gun on reflex, everyone else shifted uneasily.

"What do you want, Kimblee?" Mustang ordered standing up, keeping his fingers in a snapping position.

"Not a very hospitable bunch, are you?" Kimblee said with a smirk. Upon receiving only glares he added, "I came to tell you that even though the Fullmetal boy is part of the military his name will be going in the… lucky dip…" he looked at Ed with a twisted grin then shifted his gaze to Alphonse, who was sat on one of the couches trying to pretend he wasn't there, "as will that of his newly returned to flesh and blood brother."

As soon as the words left Kimblee's mouth Edward was stood in front of Al trying to use his body to shield him from view.

"No!" Ed shouted, shaking his head furiously, "No, he is not taking part in your sick game!" As he spoke he walked towards Kimblee, an automail fist raised, "My little brother is not going to be part of your demented form of entertainment! If you dare to put his name into the draw for tributes I will come after you and become your living nightmare! If he gets picked to be part of your idiotic form of something fun to watch I will have a very fun time deconstructing you and reconstructing you as a piece of side walk I can spit on every time I enter the building!" By this point Ed was gripping the front of Kimblee's shirt with his metal fist raised, ready to strike.

"Fullmetal, enough!" Mustang ordered, walking around his desk and towards Edward and Kimblee.

Ed turned to face the colonel, looking just about ready to bite his head off.

"Brother, calm down." Al said gently, a soft frown on his face.

Ed let out a loud huff before releasing Kimblee and stomping over to his brother, his hands clenched into tight fists and a frown firmly placed on his face.

With a chuckle Kimblee turned and left, shouting over his shoulder as he went, "Well I've delivered my message so I'll be seeing you. Oh, and I was told to tell you to enjoy the games, I hear they're going to be a real killer of a show."

A loud bang made nearly everyone in the room jump, turning they saw Ed with his automail fist stuck in the wall.

"Hope you can pay for the damage to my wall, Fullmetal." Mustang said, going back to sitting at his desk.

Ed ignored him and stormed out of the room, slamming every door he passed. With a sigh Al raced after his brother, apologising to anyone Ed shouted at or bumped into. Everyone stood in shocked silence, not knowing what to say or do, until a thump sound came from their superior's desk. Turning they found Mustang with his head on the desk, his hands gripping the edge of said desk really tightly.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked, stepping closer to the alchemist.

A chuckle came from the black haired man as he shot into an upright position, his signature smirk gracing his lips. "Well things just got more interesting around here, to say the least." He said, leaning forward to lean against his hand with his elbow propped against the desk. "Back to work," he ordered.

His men nodded before rushing back to finish they're paperwork, Hawkeye didn't move however, she stayed beside Mustang's desk.

With a raised eyebrow Mustang asked, "Something wrong, Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye shook her head. "No, sir."

"Then get back to work." He said his tone softer than that of an order.

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye replied with a salute before moving back to her desk. As she sat down and continued with her paperwork she couldn't quite keep the worry from her usually calm face.

If anyone at that moment had looked at Mustang they would have seen, beside a slight bruise starting to form on his forehead, that he had an equally worried expression as he sat starring at his paperwork. With a sigh he picked up a pen and got to work filling in the dreaded forms.

As for Ed and Al, they were now both sat on the steps outside the building; Ed sat in a position where he could stop the harsh wind from hitting his brother though the resulting side-effect wasn't a pleasant one. His ports were killing him, not that he would let it show or Al would force him back into the building and Ed just couldn't think while trapped inside the four walls of the military.

A sigh escaped Ed's lips as he brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins, resting his forehead against his knees.

"Brother?" Al's voice broke through Ed's thoughts.

Without moving to look at Al he answered "Mmm?"

"It'll be ok." Al said, laying a hand on Ed's shoulder, "We've survived things a lot worse than some stupid game, even if we do get picked I'm sure we'll be fine." Ed shifted into an upright position, keeping his arms wrapped around his legs.

"But if we went in I… I wouldn't be able to kill anyone…" Ed said, his golden blond bangs shielding his face from view.

"Neither would I, Brother." Al said with a slight frown. "What if Winry got picked?" He added in a whisper.

That thought hadn't even crossed Ed's mind but now it had his mind was racing, as was his heart. He leapt to his feet and sprinted back into the building, his mind a whirlwind of confused thoughts and feelings. He chewed his lip as he tried to focus on finding his way through the now busy HQ while trying to avoid colliding with anyone. Without stopping he burst into the Fuhrer's office, causing the door to hit the wall and bounce off.

"Sir!" he shouted, doubling over to catch his breath.

"What do I owe this pleasure, Fullmetal?" Bradley said with a smile, ignoring Ed's breathless state and his now dented door and wall.

Ed straightened up slowly, his eyes focused on the ever calm Fuhrer. "I have a few questions about the games."

Bradley's visible eye got an evil glint for a second, not that Ed noticed. "Questions? Of course, ask away." Bradley said sitting back in his chair, making a small gesture that Ed should take a seat in front of his desk.

Hesitantly Edward sat down, his teeth grinding into his bottom lip. "How many people survive the game?" he asked.

Bradley answered with his smile still in place, "Only the strongest."

Ed's hands clinched into tight firsts, the nails on his human hand digging into his palm. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from punching the smile off of the Fuhrer's face. "I thought so…" He said quietly through gritted teeth. "I'd like to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Bradley asked.

Ed bit down on his bottom lip while trying to find the best way to phrase his deal. "If either Winry or Alphonse's names get pulled out I want you to pick me instead, I'll take their place." He said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"There is one slight problem with your deal, Fullmetal, only a girl can replace a girl." As soon as the words left Bradley's mouth his phone rang, "One second," he said before answering it.

Ed nervously chewed on his lip while he waited for Bradley to finish on the phone.

"Then again with your hair down you could pass as a girl, with the proper training that is." Bradley said after putting the phone down.

Ed's eyes lit up with hope, his fists loosened. Upon seeing this Bradley asked, "But tell me, why should I take you up on your deal, Fullmetal, what's in it for me?"

Ed's brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed and his fists tightened. "A better show." He replied stiffly.

A smile lit up on Bradley's face.

"Very well, I'll go through with this deal of yours, but on the chance that Miss Rockbell is picked what shall your alias be? We can't have a girl being called Edward now, can we?"

Ed mentally facepalmed, he'd completely forgotten that little detail. He bit his lower lip as he thought. "Trisha." He finally said.

Bradley nodded, making a note of it. "And cover story? Just in case someone figures out it is you."

Ed resumed his biting of his lip as he thought; ignoring the slight metallic taste that soon filled his mouth.

"Why not say you pretended to be a boy to help you get into the military?" A voice said from the doorway, turning Ed saw Mustang stood there with a smirk.

"What a good idea, Colonel Mustang." Bradley said, smiling as he wrote it down, "Now is that all you wished to talk about, Fullmetal?"

Ed nodded as he rose from the chair, his teeth digging into his now bleeding lower lip. Mustang stood out of the way as Ed passed before saluting to the Fuhrer and then following after the young alchemist. As he walked Ed chewed on his lip, his mind running through all the possible outcomes of the future.

"Stop that." Mustang commanded, glancing down at him.

"Huh?" Ed said, looking up at the colonel.

"Stop biting your lip, it's already bleeding." Mustang said.

Touching two un-gloved fingers to his bottom lip Ed discovered Mustang was right; he'd been biting it so much he'd broken the skin. Seeing the pained look in Ed's eyes, that had nothing to do with his lip, Mustang laid a hand on the small blond's shoulder.

"The reaping's on Friday, two days from now, if you do get picked you better not die." Glancing down Mustang saw Ed's raised eyebrow, "I don't want the paperwork." He said with a smirk.

Ed rolled his eyes, "If I do get picked I don't plan on dying, Colonel Bastard, I wouldn't do that to Al. I wouldn't die on him," he said, his hands clinched into fists and his eyes a blaze with determination.

"Good to know, Fullmetal." Mustang said, walking past Ed.

Suddenly Ed realised something, "Hey, how did you know I was speaking to the Fuhrer?" he shouted at Mustang's back, as the Colonel was about to enter his office.

"Alphonse told me you ran off while discussing the game and seeing as you weren't here beating up my office I figured you'd be there. Though I thought you'd be shouting at Bradley rather than destroying your own lip. Go get that sorted out, that's an order." Mustang said, with a glance over his shoulder.

Ed licked his lower lip, wincing when his tongue ran over the cut there. He rubbed his sleeve across his mouth as he walked into the room, trying to wipe the blood off his chin and lip but only succeeding in smearing it and making the lip bleed worse. All eyes in the room were on him but Ed ignored them and walked over to his brother who was sat on one of the couches at the side of the room.

"Edward, the Colonel said to get your lip sorted." Hawkeye said, walking over to the brothers.

"It's fine." Ed said, not turning to look at her.

"Brother." Al said, frowning sadly, "It's bleeding all down your chin."

"I said its fine, Al." Ed said, turning away from him. Hawkeye laid a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I think it's best to get it looked at, Edward." She said, squeezing Ed's shoulder gently but firmly.

With a sigh Ed let her lead him over to her desk where she forced him to sit down. Then Hawkeye tilted Ed chin up so she could get a better look at his lip. Pulling a cloth out she gently dabbed at the blood.

"It doesn't look too bad; it should heal on its own, as long as you refrain from biting it." Hawkeye said in a stern tone as she finished cleaning the blood. Ed nodded before jumping up from the chair. Hawkeye held back a sigh as Ed grabbed his brother's hand and ran from the room.

"Boys will be boys." Mustang said from next to her, causing her to jump. "Sorry to startle you, Lieutenant." He added with a smirk.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, sir? 'Boys will be boys'?" she said.

Mustang walked back to his desk, Hawkeye following him. He sat down with his elbows resting on the desk. "No matter what authority tells them to do they will always want to do the opposite, telling Fullmetal not to do something stupid will always result in some reckless problem occurring with him at its centre." Mustang said.

"Sir, I still don't quite understand what you're trying to say." Hawkeye said.

"We can't tell people like Fullmetal to do something and expect them to do it. In Edward's case, you'd have to lead him to what you want him to do indirectly, pull the strings from behind the stage in other words, and if he goes into this game. Pulling his strings is exactly what Bradley will be doing." Mustang replied. "But if I know those boys, their strings won't be pulled easily. They will resist, they will try and do as they please. Oh, these games could be very interesting indeed, especially if Fullmetal is to play a part in them." A smirk tugged as his lips, though the cockiness didn't reach his eyes. His black eyes held concern, concern for his young subordinate, not that he would openly let that show.

Said young subordinate was stood outside, Al right beside him, the grey sky finally letting the rain fall down. Giggles escaped Al as the cold rain touched his skin.

"It feels kinda like pins and needles, Brother." Al said with a grin.

Ed nodded, not able to keep the smile off his lips at his baby brother's happiness. "Yeah, just be careful you don't get a cold." He said.

Al nodded as he held up a hand to catch the rain. "I've missed this so much, but now I can eat and sleep and feel. Thank you, Brother, it is all because of you." Al said happily.

Ed nodded slowly, his gaze falling from his brother to the floor. Al was right, everything that had happened to them was his fault, and now that he'd gotten his brother's body back there was a chance that he could lose his brother entirely. No that won't happen, he will protect Al from having to face the games, he will stop the military from taking his only family away, he will look after his little brother so he doesn't have to suffer anymore.

Suddenly he was tackled to the wet ground by Al knocking the wind out of him while also achieving to knock him out of his train of thought.

"Al?" Ed said, trying to get up from under Al, who was pinning him down.

"Let's spar!" Al said, smiling.

"Sure, why not." Ed replied with a smile, glad of the distraction, he managed to kick Alphonse off of himself. Springing to his feet he lunged at Al, his normal fist raised. Quickly Al dodged before sweep kicking Ed. Who managed to land on his hand and do a cartwheel upright. Before Ed had a chance to do anything Al rushed forward with his fist raised successfully striking Ed across the cheek, knocking him to the floor. Ed sprang to his feet quickly moving to do a jump kick, which Al agilely dodged, before darting forward with his fist raised. With a smirk Ed jumped and flipped over him. Receiving a kick to the back as soon as his feet touched the ground. Stumbling he fell forward and did a roll to get back onto his feet before leaping towards Al with a fist raised. Al caught the fist and flipped Ed who pulled his little brother down with him.

Laughing they laid on the ground next to each other, their chests raising and falling in time with each other's. Al smiled, happy that he had managed to cheer his brother up. As they lay there they were unaware of the two people watching their every move from inside HQ.

"They'll make perfect tributes, don't you agree?" One person said with a smile, his guest stood beside him at the window of the office.

The other man, who smelt very strongly of roses, nodded. "Very much so."

"If these boys are placed in the game I can assure you, President Snow, that this will be the most entertaining one yet." The first man said.

The second man, Snow, smiled a cruel smile. "I'll hold you to your word, Fuhrer Bradley." He said, "Now, tell me what you have planned so far."

"Very well." Bradley said, with an incline of his head, "Perhaps over tea?" Snow nodded before seating himself in front of the desk while Bradley sat behind it.

The Fuhrer's sectary walked in carrying a tray laden with tea. Placing it on the table she turned and left, giving the Fuhrer a smile as she closed the door behind her.

The sky turned dark as the two men discussed what would be happening.

The moon took over from the sun as the boys, who were now soaked to the bone, headed inside to their room.

The day ended as Mustang left his office tired and anxious about the coming Friday.

One thought passed through everyone's heads that night as they went about their lives, _One day down till the reaping, two more to go._


	2. The Reaping

Chapter Two – The Reaping

The next two days passed in a blur, the weather staying bleak and rainy as if in tune with the city's occupants' moods. Many people took time off work to spend it with their children; the Rockbells travelled to Central to spend the days with the Elrics, who had been given the days off by Mustang.

Mustang however was as busy as ever over the two days with paperwork, though for once Hawkeye didn't have to hold a gun to his head to get him to do it. His excuse when asked was that he didn't want to get behind, though everyone knew it was so he wouldn't be distracted when the Games started.

The morning of the reaping was, if possible, even more dreary and foul. If it was plausible to smell sorrow in the air then Amestris would reek of it. Even though he had a day off, as did the majority of Amestris, Mustang stood in front of his office window staring blankly out into the distance. His subordinates sat at their desks, all wearing the same miserable expression. No one spoke; they didn't need to, to know that they were all thinking the same thing. How truly messed up things were becoming. The only sound in the room, apart from its residents' breathing, was that of the clock as it counted down to the moment things would change, not just for the families who will lose children in the sick game the Fuhrer was deciding to play, but for everyone. The only good outcome that could come from the demented thing known as the Hunger Games was the union of all those affected, whether it was directly or not.

Footsteps could be heard approaching, two sets to be precise. If anyone listened closely enough they'd recognise the uneven footfalls of a certain short-tempered little blond. The door opened slowly as the two new comers arrived in the silent room.

Mustang turned slowly, looking away from the gloomy scenery outside to observe the two young boys that had entered his office. They were both smartly dressed, something the Fuhrer had insisted on, to make sure that their country was shown at its best to the opposition Mustang supposed. Al wore a plan black suit with a white shirt, black tie and black polished shoes, his hair neatly combed in place. Mustang smiled slightly, the kid could clean up good. His eyes travelled to Ed. He raised an eyebrow instantly.

Ed was wearing a dress. It was made of a soft pink material and the skirt of it frilled out slightly, falling to half way down his calves. To hide his automail leg he was wearing long thick white socks, on his feet where shiny little black shoes with a slight heel. To cover his arm he had a light pink cardigan on with white gloves. His hair was down with a pink ribbon tied in the bow at the back. Mustang had to give the person who had dressed him admiration; they had successfully made Edward look like a girl. A smirk played at Mustang's lips as he noticed the slight protruding of Ed's chest.

Noticing where the Colonel's eyes were Ed scowled. "It's a padded bra, Colonel Bastard." He said, one of his eyes twitching with anger.

Mustang couldn't help but laugh the sound echoing around the unnaturally still room. "So what's with the dress, Fullmetal? Though it does suit you." Mustang said with a smirk.

Ed's hands clinched into tight fists, everyone could see he was itching to punch the Colonel. "The girls' tributes are picked first, I have to be ready in case they pick Winry, and after the girls are done I'm going to meet up with Armstrong and change. That is if Winry's not picked." He said through gritted teeth.

Mustang's eyes darted sideways to Al, who was talking to Havoc, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"He thinks I'm dressed like this so that if Winry is picked I can volunteer, he doesn't know about the whole Trisha thing." Ed whispered so only the Colonel could hear, understanding the question Mustang had been hinting at.

Mustang raised his eyebrow again; this time focusing on Ed. Ed just shook his head, ending the conversation.

"Well I have to say, Fullmetal, for a guy you certainly make a pretty little lady." Mustang said with a wink, sensing the brothers' downcast mood and trying to lighten it.

The reaction was just how he wanted it. Ed leapt at him, his hands reaching for his throat. Mustang chuckled, easily keeping Ed's half-hearted effort to strangle him at bay with one arm. Soon his chuckles died down, as did Edward's struggled attempts to choke him.

"We should head outside." Mustang said solemnly.

They all nodded slowly before rising from their seats, Ed and Al just stared at the floor. Hawkeye laid a hand on each of their shoulders, giving them an encouraging squeeze.

"It'll be ok, no matter what the outcome." She said before walking past them and out of the office.

Havoc ruffled the boys' hair, giving them a reassuring smile before following her. Breda and Falmen both gave supportive smiles as they followed suit. Fuery patted each boy on the shoulder before leaving, unable to give a smile of any sort. Mustang silently sorted their hair back into place from where Havoc had messed it up. He left without saying a word to the boys.

"Ready, Brother?" Al said, his voice trembling with nerves.

Ed nodded. "Ready." He struggled keeping his voice calm but he had to, for Al's sake.

Al reached out a hand, which Ed happily took. They left Mustang's office, hand in hand, both trying not to think of what might happen next.

Ed found himself praying; to Gods he had no belief in, that luck would be on their side, that they wouldn't get picked.

They stepped outside, immediately feeling the cold air against their skin. A woman led them over to some pens, sectioned off by age. Ed instantly moved to the back of the one he was in, making sure he still had a clear view of the stage that was set up in front of HQ at the same time. As more and more people filled into the area the more and more nervous the Elric brothers, and other possible tributes, became. Ed knew that this wasn't all the children, that some were in their own cities watching and waiting, praying they wouldn't get picked. If they did, by some unlucky twist of fate, end up being called out then they would be shipped on a train to Central straight away.

Without meaning to Ed started chewing his lip; agitating the already cut skin.

Finally everything fell still, everyone seemed to hold their breath, as three people climbed onto the stage. He recognised the Fuhrer's sectary instantly but had no idea who the other two were, though one looked more familiar than the other. One of the people Ed couldn't identify stepped forward, a male; he was wearing the military uniform and had brood shoulders. Like all other military there he had his hat on but Ed could just make out some grey hairs protruding from said hat. His eyes were narrowed and cold. Ed's eyes caught a silver chain sticking out of the man's pocket, he was a state alchemist. Ed must have seen him around the building sometime, probably when he ate in the canteen. Ed had been so focused on the man's appearance that he hadn't paid any attention to what he had said. A small round of applause followed the words Ed hadn't listened to. The man bowed and stepped back, taking his seat on the stage. The women Ed didn't know stepped forward, she had pink hair.

Ed let out a snort at this, who picks pink as a hair colour? A few people looked at him, he just glared back, soon they all turn back to the woman on the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" she said in a cheery voice.

Ed rolled his eyes, choosing to zone out until she gets to the tribute selection. Everything went quiet, gaining Ed's attention. The first name is called but Ed doesn't hear it. He's too caught up in his thoughts, thoughts about what could happen. The name is repeated "Trisha Elric." This time Ed hears it, but it doesn't really register.

"I must insist that you come up here, Miss Elric." The woman said in an annoyingly cheery voice.

Someone shoved Ed from behind, causing him to stumble slightly. "That's you." The person whispered in his ear, giving him another push.

Ed nodded slightly before swallowing. His mouth suddenly dry.

"Fullmetal, get your ass up there!" The person hissed, giving him a large shunt forward. The person's voice suddenly clicked in his mind, it was the Colonel's.

Again Ed nodded, this time with more certainty, as he took a step forward. It wasn't a very big step, but it was a step and not a push none the less. Ed took a deep breath, trying to calm his stomach that was threatening to throw his breakfast back up. His hands clenched into fists of their own accord as he tilted his chin up. Without looking at anyone he started to make his way forward, taking bigger steps now that he had somewhat calmed his nerves.

He chewed on his lip the whole walk, only slightly aware of the metallic taste it started to leave in his mouth. Each step seemed to take a century to Ed. He never appeared to get any closer to the stage no matter how hard he tried, not that he was trying very hard. He was only dimly aware of the whispers that followed him as he walked.

Whispers spread.

"Elric did she say?"

"As in the Elric brothers?"

"They have a sister?"

Finally, after what felt like forever, Ed reached the steps that lead onto the stage. He quickly climbed them, trying to be graceful at the same time as not tripping. The woman who had called his name, well technically his mother's name, clapped as he approached her.

"Lovely!" she said, practically jumping for joy. Ed cocked an eyebrow. The woman turned away from him, after moving him over slightly on the stage to give room for the other tributes. She picked out another name. Ed relaxed, but only slightly, knowing that at least Winry was safe. His golden eyes scanned the crowd, never resting on one person for too long. Not once did he listen to the names being called.

His eyes soon found his brother. Al's face was pale. His eyes focused on Ed, they held a slight hint of anger in them but where mostly filled with fear. Fear for his big brother who meant everything to him. Fear for the one person he relied on most. Fear for his role model. Tears stung Al's eyes, but he refused to let them fall, he would be strong. He had to be. For his big brother who had been strong for him for so long. For too long. It was Al's turn now, to be the strong one.

Ed and Al didn't know how many names had been said since Ed's, they were too focused on each other, but the stage now held two other girls.

Another name was called. Someone moved quickly, confidently, towards the stage. Practically jumping up onto it.

Ed stiffened when the person walked past him and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Pipsqueak, nice dress you've got there." Glancing to his left Ed saw Envy give him a grin before taking his place in the line.

"Well that's it for the girls." The woman said in her creepily cheery tone.

Ed's brow creased, Envy was a guy, so how was that the last girl's name. A realisation hit Ed, Envy was just like him. A boy taking a girl's slot. But Ed doubted it was for a kind reason that Envy was doing this.

The boys' names were called, at first Ed listened closely. Begging for the next not to be his brother. As each name was said and no Alphonse was called Ed began to relax. His brother was after all only one name amongst thousands, their luck wasn't that bad as to lead to both brothers being picked.

If there was a divine being, it seemed to be out to prove Ed wrong.

"Alphonse Elric." The last of the boys' names was called.

Everything seemed to slow to a stop. Al just stood there, his whole body numb as his mind raced through what had just happened. Nothing seemed to register. Not the faces around him, or the whispers, or the hands on his shoulders trying to get him to move, none of it sunk in. His hands clinched into shaky fists as his knees became weak. He was deathly pale almost like a ghost. Al locked his jaw, trying to bite back the bile that rose in his throat.

A shout broke through his dazed mind, snapping his focus back to the present.

"No! You can't! Not my little brother! He's the only family I have left! You can't!" Ed cried, struggling against the pair of arms wrapped around his waist trying to restrain him. "Not him! Please! You can't! Not my baby brother! Please! Alphonse!"

Al slowly started walking towards the stage, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He just wasn't strong enough. The tears fell faster as pent up sobs racked his body. He thought he could be strong for his big brother, but he couldn't be strong not when life was constantly throwing obstacles at them. No that wasn't an excuse for not being strong, in fact that should make him stronger. Yet it was always Ed that was strong, he had always been the weak one, he would always be the weak one.

"Alphonse! No! Not my brother! Not my baby brother! Please! Dammit no! You can't!" Ed's frantic screams were the only thing that could be heard apart from the occasional chocked cry from Al.

No one dared speak, no one dared move, no one dared breath. They just watched in silence as Edward struggled to get free from the arms enclosed around him, trying to hold him still, while Alphonse slowly made his way towards his distraught brother and the other tributes.

"No! Alphonse! Dammit! Someone do something! Please!" Ed yelled, tears building up in his eyes as the golden orbs scanned over the crowd. With each shout he threw his body forward, trying to break the grip of the person holding onto him. "No! You can't! You can't take him! Not my little brother! Not my Alphonse! Please! You can't! You can't take my brother! He's all I have left! Please! You can't do this!" Ed's voice cracked as he shouted. More tears stung his eyes, ready to fall if he'd let them. The arms around his waist tightened, lifting him off his feet as he flailed his arms and legs.

"Calm down, Fullmetal, that's an order." A voice quietly commanded so that only he could hear. It was Mustang holding him.

All the fight left Ed instantly, his arms fell limp to his sides and he hung his head. His bangs hiding his face from view as his shoulders started to shake.

Al was closer to the steps now. Tears obscured his vision but he could still see Ed clearly. Slumped forward in Mustang's arms, his whole frame trembling. Al had never seen his brother look so crushed, not even when he had been bloody and beaten with two missing limbs.

Al climbed onto the stage, his legs threatening to cave in under him. Everything was silent, not even the wind was making a sound, as Al walked slowly towards his brother tears cascading down his face. Mustang gently lowered Ed till his feet touched the floor, loosening his clutch on the young alchemist's waist. As soon as Mustang fully released him Ed pitched forward, his legs too weak and shaky to hold him up.

"Whoa there." Mustang said, reaching out to grab the boy's shoulders to stop him face planting the floor. Noticing that Ed wasn't holding any of his own weight Mustang gently lifted him up into his arms. Supporting the small boy from behind his knees with one arm and roughly in line with his shoulder blades with the other. Making sure the dress was covering his automail still Mustang descended the steps of the stage, heading towards HQ.

Al quickly caught up, walking in time with him though on more unstable legs. Mustang was worried he'd end up carrying them both so slowed his pace a little, making it easier for the younger Elric.

"Where are you going, Mustang?" A voice asked from behind him, he didn't care to look to check who.

"To take these two tributes inside before they both pass out and have to be taken to the hospital." He said calmly.

Al held the door open for him. Walking past he nodded his head in thanks, doubting the boy noticed. His eyes swept over Al from head to foot. Al was roughly Ed's height even though he was about three years younger now; Ed had explained to Mustang that the reason Al looked like a 13 year old was because while his body had been in the gate it had been aging at roughly half the rate of Ed's. The boy's normally determine filled eyes were now red from the tears he'd only just managed to stop, or more likely run out of. Mustang noticed he was walking with his shoulders slumped forward slightly and was dragging his feet, though he doubted Al actually noticed these facts. The bright youthful face had aged in the past few hours becoming worn and sunken with tear tracks etched into his cheeks. Alphonse Elric's demeanour had gone from confident to shattered simply from his name being called out to partake in a game. A game with deadly consequences.

Mustang shifted his gaze from the younger Elric to the older one in his arms. Edward's eyes were open, staring straight ahead of him but not seeing a thing. They had a dead look in them, the flames of determination and strength dying out. Tears fell from his eyes unrelentingly, rolling down his face and plummeting to the floor. Mustang could see why no one had noticed that 'Trisha' was really Ed. From a distance, or a quick glance, he really did look like a young girl. But up close, or if looked at for a long time, the masculine things about him stood out. Even slumped limply in Mustang's arms they were noticeable. Like the fact that his jaw was growing squarer by the day, losing its adolescent curve. His shoulders growing broad and strong. Even his petit stature was one of great strength and muscle, nothing feminine about it. The only feminine thing Mustang could notice close up was Ed's hair. The long golden locks draped over his arm, freely swaying with his steps. Whenever they caught the light of the sun from a passing window they grew more radiant, practically glowing in the sun's rays. In the boy in his arms Mustang could easily see the small child who had dared to try human transmutation, and had paid dearly for it, that Ed had been. He could also see the fiery teenager that disregarded orders and would do anything for his brother that Ed was today. Mustang could also see the brilliant man Ed would become if he made it out of the Hunger Games with his life, and he knew he would be happy to know that man. It was ironic how it took Ed being in a pink dress for Mustang to realise just how much of a man the young alchemist really was.

Seeing the look on the brothers' faces pulled at Mustang's heart, he'd never openly showed it but he actually cared a lot for the boys and seeing them like this made him want to protect them. But he couldn't protect them, not from the games; he could only hope that the brothers both somehow made it out alive.

As Mustang walked he glanced down at Ed, worry clear in his eyes. Ed's senses were dead, his whole body numb. He was only just aware of Mustang carrying him and the tears that flooded down his cheeks and dripped to the floor. Dark spots started to cloud his already tear blurred vision.

"Breathe, Ed, dammit breathe!" Mustang practically shouted in panic.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed fresh tears forming in his eyes as Ed's lips started to turn blue.

Ed's mind was racing, his heart beating fast, his lungs burning for air. Air that he couldn't remember how to get into his body, air that he needed so desperately, air that was so important in keeping him alive, air that was meant to be breathed in naturally yet he couldn't get even a single molecule of oxygen to his burning lungs. Ed's hands shot to his throat, his fingers wrapping around it tightly but not too tightly as to close his airway. His eyes widened in horror. A small squeak escaped him as his face reddened.

"Come on, Edward, breathe!" Mustang said, his voice going high in panic.

Mustang placed Ed on the floor, moving him so his knees were up and his head was resting against them. "Just in and out, Ed, that's all you have to do." Mustang said speaking softly and slowly even though he was panicking inside.

He crouched down and rubbed the young blond's back while trying to keep his hands from shaking. If Ed didn't start breathing soon he'd suffocate. Another squeak escaped Ed. He lifted his head and looked at Mustang, tears filling his golden eyes. Mustang could see the fear in his eyes. The poor boy was terrified. Mustang could practically feel the fear and worry radiating off of Al, who was shifting from one foot to the other while biting his bottom lip.

"C'mon, Edward, calm down and breathe." Mustang said trying to keep his tone soft.

Mustang noticed that Ed's lips had turned a deep blue colour, while his skin was a mix of white, from fear, and red, from lack of oxygen. Dilated pupils could just about be made out in the half lidded golden eyes that were full of tears. The fingers wrapped around his throat loosened before falling limply to Ed's sides. Mustang cursed under his breath, this wasn't looking good.

"Fullmetal, you better start breathing right now or I will be forced to give you mouth to mouth and that is something I am not looking forward to." Mustang all but shouted at the blond. Ed's focus shifted from the space in front of him to Mustang, seeing him but not really taking him in.

"Breathe now you damned midget!" Mustang shouted, finally losing his composer. Several things happened at once as soon as the words had left Mustang's mouth. The first thing that happened was that Ed took a deep breath in, this was good, the second thing that happened was Mustang sighed in relief. Relief that was short lived for the third thing to happen was Ed launched himself at Mustang, his hands latching onto the front of Mustang's uniform. Mustang tumbled backwards as Ed's weight crashed into him. Mustang waited for Ed to shout, that was the blond's normal reaction to his height being mentioned. But Ed didn't shout. In fact he didn't move at all. He just sat there, his hands clinging to Mustang's clothes and his head bowed. This worried Mustang at first, he thought Ed had stopped breathing again, but then a small sniffle came from the young boy. Mustang didn't know how to comfort the petit alchemist, he wasn't used to having to handle emotional children, but he had to do something. The older man shifted into a sitting position, pulling the teenager onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Surprisingly Ed reacted by letting go of the man's clothes and wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his face against the side of his neck. Mustang placed a hand on the back of Ed's head, his thumb rubbing small circles, while his other arm stayed around Edward's thin waist. Small choked sobs could be heard coming from Ed, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Movement next to Mustang alerted him to Al kneeling beside them, tears swimming in his silver eyes. Shifting Ed in his lap slightly, Mustang pulled Alphonse closer wrapping an arm around him. The boys naturally moved so that they were both comfortably clinging to Mustang, each had their face buried in one of his shoulders. Soon the small sobs the boys were making became louder turning into full out cries. The three sat there, in their tight embrace, for a few minutes. Both Elrics crying into Mustang's shoulders whilst the Colonel rubbed their backs while making soft soothing sounds.

Slowly the boys' weeping subsided being replaced by calm even breaths. A smile twisted up the sides of Mustang's mouth, the brother's had cried themselves to sleep. Being careful not to jostle them he climbed to his feet, gently shifting them in his arms making sure he had a secure grip before heading off in the direction of the tribute's rooms.

As he walked he thought about Ed's behaviour, how he'd gone from terrified to angry to upset. Stress. That's what it came down to. All the stress the poor young blond was now under. A sigh escaped Mustang. Damn these stupid games, pitting children against each other in a fight to the death. It was sick, no it was worse than sick it was revolting.

Instinctively Mustang's arms tightened around the boys, pressing them closer to his body, as if this action would protect them from what the future held. Mustang knew it wouldn't, nothing could save them from what was about to happen. But Mustang could help them face it, he could help make them strong, he would make it so they survived.

Reaching the part of the building that had been sectioned off for the tributes, Mustang glanced at the two sleeping boys. He made his way into the first room he came to; it had the name Trisha Elric on the front. The boys could spend the night together; it would be what they'd want. He laid them on the bed gently. First he removed Al's tie before he took their shoes off then pulled the bed sheets over them. As an afterthought he pulled the ribbon out of Ed's hair. Placing it, and Al's tie, in his pocket. He leant over and placed a kiss on each boy's forehead.

Still leaning close he whispered "Goodnight, my boys." He then straightened up, gave the boys one last glance before turning and leaving, making sure to shut the door quietly behind him.

A small smile was on Mustang's face as he headed for his office, the tear stains on his shoulders going unnoticed by the black haired man whose mind was filled with thoughts of the bright future he was determined to give those two young boys. It's what they deserved after everything they'd been through. One thought stuck out amongst the ones that passed through the colonel's head.

_One week left till the games start, one week left before I could lose them forever, one week left with my boys before everything changes. Damn one week isn't long enough! _


	3. Goodbyes

A/N: This is to address one of the reviews I received that was quiet critical of my work, which I appreciate as it will help me improve my writing skills, and to answer any questions asked. To start with I would just like to defend why I put certain things and why I think my plot would work.

Firstly, there is the reason why I think the military would let Panem hold a Hunger Games, or more accurately why I think Fuhrer King Bradley would let a Hunger Games be held. I agree that Ishval links to this, though for a different reason. Ishval was set up by the homunculi as a way to draw out people looking for the philosopher's stone. Killing kids from the country would be a good way to find people willing to try to make the stone in order to bring the dead children back. Another reason I think Bradley would let it happen is if say Amestris was going through a series of rebellions; threatening peoples' children would, in most cases, stop the parents from rebelling in fear that their child could be next. We have to remember now that the Amestrian Military, which rules the country, is as corrupt as hell and run by a homunculi who has no one's best interests at heart. And as for the Elrics being a part of the games; what better way is there to get rid of your enemy then to send them into a deadly game?

Another point that was brought up was the mood swings in some characters. That is something I am trying to work on when writing though I think in Edward's case it can be excused where his baby brother is concerned. After all Alphonse is all Edward has left and even the thought of Alphonse being in danger so soon after getting his body back would be a terrifying prospect to Edward who, if things got as bad as Alphonse's life actually being put on the line, would probably go into a state of hysterics. Alphonse's life being in danger coupled with Edward's own life being in danger would have an amplified effect of the fear Edward felt after he was attacked by Barry the Chopper; which if you remember caused Edward to cry, though this could be disregarded as Edward was only 12 at the time but I still believe that Edward would panic and react how I had him react if his baby brother and himself were in danger even as a 16 year old. Though Edward may seem it at times he is far from invincible, if the human body is put under enough stress then the person will break; in this case the stress of a baby brother being in danger, yourself being in danger, worrying about a friend being put into danger and the overall thought of the Games would be enough to make anyone brake down, including Edward.

As for the use of 'awful dialogue', that can't be helped seeing as I was only 15 when I started writing this (and I am now only 16) and haven't been writing for that long. Though I do hope that improves with time, along with my other skills such as my accidental skipping between tenses.

The most important thing I would like to say is that this is Fanfiction and so I believe a little OCCness and terrible writing can be excused; after all no one, at least not anyone I know, who writes on this site is a famous master writer who can say they have the perfect writing style. No one has the perfect writing style as everyone has a different style, my style just happens to be a work in progress at this point in time.

Oh I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or read this fanfiction. I appreciate all reviews I get because they make me glad that I write and help me work towards my dream of being an author. Constructive criticism is also welcomed as it helps me grow as a writer and helps me learn what skills I have to work on, though if I disagree with any points of constructive criticism I will say so in an A/N like I did with this chapter. I only do this because I want you to understand what I was thinking when I thought up certain things, because I assure you I didn't just sit there and think randomly "It would be fun to put Edward and Alphonse in danger, let's throw them into the Hunger Games." I hope this A/N has cleared up the reasons behind my decision to have Bradley hold a Hunger Games and if at any point during this Fanfiction you have a question or just want to know the reasons behind a certain decision then please say so, I will be happy to answer any questions and explain any reasoning's.

Which brings me onto my next point actually; in answer to a resent reviewer's (at least resent to when I am writing this A/N) questions this fanfiction takes place in the first series as a sort of alternate ending where Al never got turned into the stone and Ed never confronted Dante about her plans. Ed still has his alchemy (and both his automail limbs). Also to make things simpler to write the homunculi are killed in the same way as in Brotherhood; although it takes less kills for them to stay dead so that the games don't drag on for too long. I think that answers the questions…

Once again thank you to the reviewers and the readers.

…Wow that's one hell of a long authors note… Anyway onto the chapter.

Chapter Three – Goodbyes

As the sun rose the next morning and its rays peeked through the curtains Ed shifted closer to his brother in his sleep, burying his head against Al's chest to hide from the light.

"Ed lay on your own half…" Al muttered trying to push Ed's sleeping form to the other side of the bed which only resulted in Ed shuffling closer to him.

"Warm…" The older Elric mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of Al's clothes. Finally Al succeeded in pushing Ed away from himself and to the other half of the bed. Having lost the warmth of his brother Ed rolled over to try and find another source of heat he could cuddle up to but fell off the bed instead and landed on the hard wooden floor with a bang.

"Ouch." Ed said as he sat up and rubbed his head where it had made contact with the ground. Al shifted in the bed so he was leaning over the edge to look at his brother, a badly concealed smile gracing his lips.

"Maybe next time you should try climbing out of bed normally, it might hurt less." The younger boy said, unable to keep the giggle out of his voice. Edward sent a glare at his little brother.

"Oh shut it." He said, picking himself up off the floor. Al couldn't help but laugh at how ruffled his older brother looked as he watched Edward attempt to unknot his hair using only his fingers. Ed opened his mouth to snap as Alphonse when a knock at the door stopped him. Closing his mouth with a snap Ed walked over to the door and pulled it open violently enough that it hit the wall and swung back to hit his foot.

"Ow." Ed shouted as the door crushed his right foot.

"Finally you've gotten what you deserved for all the times you've abused my office door, Fullmetal." Mustang said with a smirk from the door way, watching as Ed stood on one leg whilst holding his hurt foot.

"Fuck off Mustang; I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity today." Ed said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well good morning to you too, Fullmetal, glad to see you're back to your normal perky self." Mustang replied, shifting to lean against the doorframe.

"If you don't have anything intelligent to say, Colonel Bastard, then just piss off." Ed said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Now, now, Edward, is that really the way to speak to your commanding officer?" Mustang said his usual smirk in place. With a huff Ed turned on his heels and walked over to the bed. He flopped down onto it and narrowly avoided landing on Al, who quickly moved out of the way. Mustang's eyes scanned over the appearance of the two boys, taking in their matted hair and rumpled clothes. "Couldn't you reach the mirror to brush your hair, Fullmetal?" the Colonel said, smirking more.

"I'm not short!" Ed shouted loudly, his teeth gritted together and his hands clinched into tight fists. "Of course you're not, Fullmetal, you're just vertically challenged." He said while laughing.

"What are you doing here, Bastard?" Ed said, his arms and legs crossed and his mouth set in scowl.

"I came to give you this." Mustang said, holding up a large bag, "it's full of things you'll need while you stay here." He placed the bag down in front of the bed and watched as the two boys looked through its contents, throwing most of it onto the floor. Mustang couldn't help but grin as Ed turned his nose up at the number of frilly dresses and skirts the bag contained. A scowl formed on Ed's face as he pulled a pink hairbrush out of the bag, holding it at arm's length as if it might bite him. With his scowl still in place Ed started to brush his hair, wincing every time the brush snagged on a knot. Mustang walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, turning Ed to the side he pulled the brush from the slightly shocked metal grasp.

"Let me do it." He said with a small smile. Slowly he started to brush through the long golden locks, taking care to be as gentle as possible. Reluctantly Ed let his eyes slip shut, a content smile gracing his lips as the brush softly slid through his hair. Al propped himself up on his elbows to watch, his ankles crossed in the air.

"You're good at that." Al commented, a smile curling his lips as he watched his brother at ease with the Colonel brushing his hair.

"I suppose I am." Mustang replied, his hands still gently working on Ed's hair.

"Probably because of all your lady friends." Ed said his voice no more than a murmur, his golden eyes half lidded. A small chuckle escaped Mustang.

"You're probably right." He said his voice light with humour. Even after all the knots where out of Ed's hair Mustang continued to run the brush through the silken strands.

"That feels nice," Ed practically purred, "It's been such a long time since someone's brushed my hair like this." With a small sad smile Mustang reluctantly stopped brushing Ed's hair. As soon as the brush's teeth stopped combing through his hair Ed shifted to look at Mustang.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"There are no more knots and I need to get going." Mustang replied, placing the brush down on the bed beside him.

"Oh." Ed said, his gaze shifting to the floor.

"But I'll be back later, I promise." Mustang said quickly, laying an un-gloved hand on the teen's head. Ed shoved the hand away.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, turning so he back was to Mustang. With a slight sigh Mustang rose from the bed, pausing to ruffle each boys' hair before leaving. Outside the room he gave himself a moment to lean against the wall, his mind racing through the possibilities of the coming weeks, before heading back to his office to start on his paperwork. Inside the room Ed was staring at the pink hair brush beside him, his eyes glaring at it as if it had somehow harmed him. A shift at the other end of the bed brought Ed's focus back to the present and he slowly lifted his gaze to meet his brother's.

"We should get ready." Al said quietly, his voice no more than a whisper. Ed nodded his head. "Yeah." He replied. Slowly, as if on automatic, both boys moved around the room and its adjoined bathroom to get ready for the day. Before leaving the room to go get breakfast Ed looked at his reflection in the mirror. The person starring back at him from the mirror was wearing a long sleeved red dress with white lace edges, the dress went to nearly his ankles with long white socks covering the rest of his legs. On his hands he was wearing simple white silk gloves and his feet were comfortably inside a pair of polished black dolly shoes. A red silk ribbon was tied at the back of his hair to finish the disguise off.

"I hate this so fucking much." Ed muttered angrily, turning to face his little brother. Al rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly; his cheeks a light shade of pink at seeing his brother dressed in so much lace, silk and _frills_. Ed's golden eyes swept over his little brother, checking he was properly dressed. A pout formed on his lips when he saw the type of clothes Mustang had gotten his brother. Al was stood wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans; a plain white T-shirt was only just visible under a dark blue zip up jacket. Navy blue tennis shoes with white soles and laces adorned Al's feet, and a simple gold chain necklace was around his neck. Ed let out a snort.

"I guess the bastard does have some sense with clothes… though I'm still killing him for the dresses, skirts, padded bras and ribbons." He said, folding his arms over his slightly protruding chest. Al let out a nervous laugh, uncomfortable with talking about bras.

"Let's go, Al." He said, putting his hand on the door handle.

"Ok, brother." Al replied, taking a step to follow.

As Ed pulled open the door he spoke, "You can't keep calling me brother, Al, I'm Trisha right now. If someone hears you calling me brother or Edward my cover will be blown."

"Sorry, I forgot. I won't do it again, I promise br-sister…" Al replied following as his older brother left the room. Ed led Al down the hall and to the canteen that had been set out for them. Walking in Edward's golden eyes immediately scanned the area, taking in the positions of everything and everyone in the room. He walked with confidence over to the end of the food line, Al sticking close to his side. Picking up two trays Edward passed one to his little brother. Ed led the way to a deserted table in the corner of the room after they had each chosen something to eat. They sat in silence nibbling on their food, neither having the appetite to enjoy what they were eating. After eating half the content of his tray Ed began pushing the food around with a fork, his golden eyes skimming over the faces in the room. With a clatter he dropped his fork and rose to his feet, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as it was pushed back.

"C'mon, Al, let's go somewhere less depressing." He said, picking up his tray in one hand. Al nodded in agreement with his brother and picked up his own tray before following the elder Elric to the bin to deposit the rest of their barely touched meal. Edward gave one last long look around the room before heading back to his room, his little brother close behind. Ed flopped down on the bed as soon as he entered the room, his golden hair fanning out around his head.

"I hate this." He said, folding his arms over his eyes to hide them from view. Al closed the door gently before positioning himself on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on the floor by his feet.

"Same." He agreed quietly.

A knock broke the silence that had filled the room, rousing Ed from his light nap.

"Al, get the door." He muttered sleepily when the knocking persisted. Al hummed in answer as he slipped off the bed.

"Ed?" The sound of his name had Edward bolt upright in bed, his hair and clothes in disarray.

"Winry?" Ed asked in disbelief, his golden eyes locked on the blonde female stood in the doorway. Winry crossed the room hurriedly, throwing her arms around Ed tightly. Ed fell backwards due to the force, pulling his mechanic on top of him. He lay still, stunned by the appearance of the tearful girl. Al stood beside the bed, just as shocked as his brother.

"Winry, what are you doing here?" he questioned. Winry pushed herself into a sitting position, her legs either side of Edward's waist. With a weak smile she wiped her eyes.

"I'm here to visit, stupid." She said. Ed propped himself up on his elbows, a golden eyebrow arched.

"To visit or say goodbye?" He asked, earning gasps from both Winry and his brother. Winry slammed a wrench down on his head, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"Don't you dare act like you won't come back!" She shouted. Ed reached up towards her, catching a falling tear on his thumb.

"Don't cry, Win, you're stronger than that." He said softly.

"You will try to come back, won't you?" Winry asked, rubbing her eyes. Ed didn't answer for a while, causing Winry to lower her hands slowly.

"Edward, you will try to come back, won't you?" She asked again. A knock on the door cut off Ed's response.

"Time's up." A voice called through the door. The three teens all glanced at the door before Winry turned back to Ed.

"Tell me you'll try to come back, Ed." She said, her eyes tearing up again. Ed gave her a crooked smile, pulling her into a hug. Gently Ed moved them so they were both standing.

"Alphonse will come back." He breathed into her ear. Pulling out of the hug Winry stared at him with wide eyes.

"What about you, Ed? You'll try to come back too, right?" She asked desperately. Ed's smile turned sad as he gave a shake of his head, guiding Winry to the door.

"Why not, Edward? Why won't you try?" She asked frantically tears cascading down her cheeks as she turned to face him, stopping him from kicking her out.

"My brother is worth everything, Winry." Ed replied, trying to get past her to open the door.

"Even your life?" Winry questioned her hands on her hips. Ed paused in his movements and bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes.

"Yes, Winry, _especially_ my life." He said quietly. His words shocked Winry giving Ed the chance to push her gently out of the room. Ed rested his forehead against the reclosed door, letting the cool wood soothe him.

"You're being too quiet, Al," He muttered, "What's wrong?"

"I want you to win, Brother," Al said, "then Winry won't cry anymore." Ed shook his head, pushing off the door to turn and face his little brother.

"That's not true, Al, and you know it. Even if I win she'll still cry." He said his head still bowed as he moved to sit on the floor against the bed.

"She'll cry for less time if you win." Al told him, moving to sit beside him. Ed brought his knees close, pressing his face to them.

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore, Al, so drop it." He said, his knees muffling his words.

"Ok, Brother." Al said. The door opened after someone gently knocked on it and in stepped Hawkeye.

"Hello, boys." She said softly, shutting the door behind her. Al smiled softly up at her.

"Hello." He replied. Ed gave a grunt in response.

"How are you two doing?" Hawkeye asked, not moving from her place near the door.

"It could be worse I suppose." Ed said lifting his head away from his knees but keeping it bowed. Al nodded in agreement before looking at the floor.

"We made Winry cry," He admitted quietly, "We promised her we wouldn't make her cry again unless it was with happiness." Ed made a sound of agreement, his head low. Hawkeye moved to kneel in front of them, laying a hand on each of their heads.

"It's not a bad thing to cry every once in a while," She said reassuringly, "you can't be strong all the time; you're only human."

"Yeah… only human… we can't even save a little girl…" Ed said, his voice cracking in the middle.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since then, Edward." Hawkeye said, running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"What if I'm still not strong enough?" He asked, looking up at her with liquid eyes.

"I don't know, Edward, I really don't." She replied honestly. Ed hung his head in defeat, tears dripping from his eyes to the floor. Al sniffled beside him. Hawkeye kissed them each on the top of the head before rising to her feet.

"I'll send the Colonel in." She said before walking out the door. Once outside she bowed her head, covering her face with her hands.

"Hawkeye? Riza, what's wrong?" Mustang asked, walking over and laying a hand on her shoulder. Hawkeye fell against him, clinging to him for support as her shoulders shook. Mustang automatically wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circle on her back.

"We might lose them, Roy. After everything that's happened we might finally lose them." She whispered brokenly. Mustang rested his cheek on top of Hawkeye's head, his eyes slid shut.

"I know." He said quietly, his voice thick with emotion.

"They're already so broken, Roy, I don't know how long they'll last in the games." Hawkeye said against his chest, her tears soaking into his uniform.

"We'll just have to try and fix them a little then," Mustang said, "at the very least we can hold the pieces together." Hawkeye pulled back to look at his face, her red rimmed eyes searching. She let her eyes slip closed after finding what she was looking for and took a steadying breath.

"They're waiting for you." She said her voice emotionless as she turned and walked away. Mustang nodded before turning to the door. Taking a calming breath he pushed the door open, a smile plastered on his face. The smile slipped slightly as he took in the sight of the young brothers. Alphonse was wrapped tightly in Edward's arms, the elder Elric's face pressed into soft dirty blond locks.

"Boys." Mustang greeted, fake cheerfulness thickly lacing the word. The forced smile fell completely from Mustang's lips when neither boy responded_._

"You'll be ok." He said softly, shifting to kneel before them. Ed finally lifted his head, shooting a glare at Mustang.

"Are you trying to reassure us or yourself?" He said with a frown. A small smile curled the corners of Mustang's mouth as he looked down slightly.

"Both, I guess." He admitted. Silence followed his words, hanging in the air heavily. Mustang cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to dispel it.

"We'll all help you." He said, locking his gaze with Ed's. Edward snorted, turning his head to break the eye contact.

"We don't need your help, Colonel Bastard. I can get Al through on my own." He said. Al stayed silent, his head resting against Ed's chest. Mustang sighed, a gloved hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn all the time, Fullmetal? Why can't you just accept our help?" He asked, sending Ed a glare. Edward rose to his feet, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Alphonse shifted back slightly, giving his brother room to move.

"Because I don't need it! I've looked after my brother by myself up until now and I can continue to do it!" Ed shouted. Mustang climbed to his feet, glaring down at Edward.

"What about after you get yourself killed in the games? Who will look after him then? Because as you are now you don't stand a chance of surviving and as soon as you die in there so does he." Mustang retorted. Ed's eyes widened as his body started to shake. He opened his mouth multiple times to respond but just reclosed it each time with a snap. Mustang waited with a raised eyebrow. Finally Ed let his head slump forward, his shoulders slouched. Mustang smiled softly, laying a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I'll mentor you both while Riza will be your stylist, with Winry's help. The papers have already been signed to confirm it." Mustang explained. The boys gave Mustang identical shocked looks.

"You want Winry to basically make us look pretty for when we die?" Al questioned.

"It would destroy her!" Ed shouted. Mustang held up a hand to silence the boys.

"It was her choice, boys," Mustang said, a smile slowly curled his lips; "if I remember correctly she said something about making sure that a certain _little_ someone didn't ruin her wonderful creation."

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE!?" Ed shouted. Mustang let out a chuckle.

"I may have added in a _small _part to that." He said with a smirk.

"If you're just going to insult my height then get out Colonel Bastard, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now." Ed said, his eyes smouldering. Mustang's dark eyes looked into the depths of Ed's as a small smile curled his lips.

"You've grown a lot since I first met you, Ed, and that… don't let it go to waste." He said before turning and leaving. Mustang sighed once the door had clicked closed behind him. Before walking away he let his unsaid words ghost over his lips; "I'm proud of you boys."


End file.
